Interrupción de tiempo en nueve meses
by Shion Becker
Summary: Él lo negaba, el otro lo aceptaba. A fin de cuentas ambos en el fondo sabían lo mucho que se amaban, y no dudaron en demostrárselo al otro en una noche especial... ¿Quien pensaría que en aquel San Valentín crearían al fruto de aquel amor? ¡PRIMER CAPITULO UP! Bitch plz, este summary es tan sensualo que amaras este fic eue
1. Prologo

**_¿Que hay, homosexuales? xd he vuelto con una nueva maravilla para ustedes, y mas trabajo para mi xDD ené todo sea por su felicidad bitches Bx Buaaano, esta historia esta dedicada a _**_Miche-Kirklan **y **VaMarch **(nome bre muy largo que me da flojera investigar xD) Como ya paso San Valentin, les había prometido tener este fic como regalo, y he cumplido la promesa, soy tan increible -ego Mode On- ewe Ya no dire mas wea porque tengo que hacer el capitulo uno xd**_

_**Disclairme ql: Inazuma Eleven (...tatata que me da cosa escribir el resto Dx) no me pertenece porque la policía no me lo permitió ya que yo iba a meter porno hard y party's wild everynight con muchas homosexualidades xd fuck the police e.e**_

**_AVISO: El prologo (extremadamente corto, por obvias razones) esta tomado de un momento en un futuro lejano._**

**_Lean y no lloren, bitches xD_**

* * *

**_. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Interrupción_****_ del tiempo en nueve meses._**

**_..._**

_**Prologo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_«Lo curioso de la vida es que uno no espera las cosas, solo pasan así de repente. El humano vive la vida esperando por el paraíso cuando es niño, y en el paso del crecimiento este decide que para llegar a él se tiene que trabajar arduamente, dicen algunos. Como si la vida se tratara de una carrera, con el esfuerzo consigues cruzarle . ¿Qué coincidencia no? Justo como la fábula de la tortuga y la liebre, está última gracias a su soberbia pretendió haber ganado la carrera, pero a fin de cuentas la paciencia de la tortuga fue la que lo llevo a ser el ganador, porque la paciencia es lo elemental para ganar esta carrera de la vida. Al paraíso se le puede considerar una carrera, la diferencia es que no existe un solo ganador, todos pueden ganar, con tal de cruzar la meta, todos a su mismo ritmo. La gente impaciente busca desesperadamente, aun sí en el camino a lograrlo tiene que cometer errores de los que se arrepentirá, prácticamente como si tomaran un atajo, no se le consideraría un triunfo justo, y nunca te entregaran esa medalla de oro que merecías tener; el resto de personas sigue con su vida plácidamente, sin apuro de conseguir la felicidad, caminando por el camino largo y justo. Por otro lado, están las personas no creyentes, los que piensan que el paraíso es una falacia, que no quieren participar en esta carrera, y esos son uno de los grandes huecos que uno debe saltar a lo largo de esta. _

_¿Yo? Sinceramente no lo sabía, o más bien no me importaba, solo quería sentirme libre, y mi impaciencia me hizo cometer muchos errores. Soy humano y eso es natural ¿no? Mi mente estaba segada por el simple hecho de ser mejor que los demás, el más poderoso de todos. Lo único que necesitaba era a alguien que me hiciera entender que el conformismo es una virtud, que puedo unirme a esos ganadores con genuinos premios, y esos premios… son la auténtica felicidad._

_¿Qué demonios es la felicidad? No lo sé, pero para mí no era un 'qué', sino un 'quien, y él era mi felicidad. Mi otra mitad perdida, y él era lo único que necesitaba. Esa persona que sería mi impulso por continuar viviendo. Y que aun sin tener su apoyo carnalmente, sabía de sobra que dentro de mí, aún podría escuchar sus gritos de ánimo. Sin embargo, el no solo me guió por un mejor camino, me dirigió a eso que todas las personas desean encontrar: "Mi propio paraíso"_

_No lo espere, solo él llego así de repente. ¿Ni tú te hubieras imaginado eso no? »_

Dio un largo suspiro mirando con melancolía la pieza de roca tallada que se encontraba frente suyo, manteniendo una sonrisa ligera. Igual que las anteriores veces que venía a este lugar, su corazón se estrujó, y sus ojos se cristalizaron, el dolor dentro de él nunca se desvanecería, pero no podía tampoco rebajarse a volver a caer, menos con quien tenia acompañándolo en aquel momento. Y además de las gotas que caían a causa del clima, él trataba de que su cuerpo no soltara unas también.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, recibió un apretón en su mano izquierda— No me guta verte llorar… —confeso una voz infantil e inocente que sonaba levemente preocupada.

—A mí tampoco le gusta estar así —le respondió con una sonrisa sincera. Con el dorso de sus manos la presiono con fuerza contra sus ojos intentando reprimirse aquella humedad. —Volvamos a casa, o vamos a resfriarnos —sugirió, pero de alguna forma estaba seguro de que detrás de esas grises nubes nacía un perfecto paisaje que deseaba admirar.

* * *

_**Holi, sino me conoces soy el pikachu que vive debajo de tu cama, soy el terror de los teletubis, y mi temor es ese bebé sol C: ¡ ÁMAME MIERA! Dx**_

_**No diré mucho para no aburrir (?) el primer capitulo que publique en unos días sera el comienzo de todo, significa que habra setso a lo hard 1313 nah mentira, sera posiblemente un lemmon malo ya que sera mi primero.**_

_**Ahora me voy a trabajar en el capitulo o me castran por Facebook ¡ALELUYA, PAZ Y NO ME VIOLEN!**_

_**Canción del día: Coldplay - Paradise (ya imaginaran porque xd)**_

_**Un review y evitan el trafico de pokemones ;w; ¿Please? *-***_


	2. Mes O1

**_Hola criaturitas del señor... okno es que amo a elrubiusomg xDDD Holi homosexuales machotes, ¿Que tal su vida? Que importa, ¡hablemos de mi! asdfghjkl yo empece el colegio hoy, una mierda, me senti puta, yo dije que seria acrtiz, otro que seria actriz porno xDDD pero yo soy un pikachu teletubi :c_**

**_¡OMFGULLY! ¡TENGO 12 REVIEWS EN UN PROLOGO CORTISIMO! *OO* ¿Ah? No, no me importa que el pinhe FF diga que tengo 7 reviews, yo se que tengo mas, porque lo conte en hotmail e_e como me caga la pagina ¬¬ aun asi no me pasare a MY uwu Lamento a los de Facebook haberlos amenazado para que me dejaran un review xDD es que son tan bellos *-* _****_Agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que soportaron mi bullying, ya sabran quienes fueron ewe _**

**_Me gustaria mencionar que mi review favorito fue el de la _**_Prof. Reviewdora_**_: Querido maestro, se que odio a la mayoria de sus iguales, pero su review realmente me gusto, fue muy interesante recibir algo serio, juzgando mis errores y falta, estaría muy feliz de recibir otro de usted C: aw yeah, el pikachu tambien es intelectual B:_**

**_¿Disclaimer? No wn, soy tan hipster que no voy a dejar xd (?) LOL es que esa historia ya esta repetida. Solo callense y disfruten xDD_**

**_AVISO: Mi primer lemmon, a pedido de _**_VaMarch **y **Miche-Kirkland **que las weónas no paraban de joder por la csmare e_e no elegi una canción concreta pero en 'that moment' deberian escuchar **Everybody's Changing** de **Keane** (los wns vienen aqui y no los podre ver ;w;) **_

_**Sin mas que decir, gusten de leer la magia del piakchu eué**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Interrupción de tiempo**_

_**Capitulo O1: The moment**_

**...****  
**

**.**

**.**

—Maldición, ¿Cuánto más se tardaran en atendernos? —Expresó malhumorado sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un codo apoyado en el brazo de un sofá elegante de color negro—Más bien, ¿Por qué demonios me trajiste aquí?

—Amor, baja la voz estamos en un lugar público.—Suplicó en susurró su pareja sentada a su lado notando las miradas acusadoras y cuchicheos de las personas a su alrededor.

—Antes de que entráramos te pregunte lo mismo y no tuviste por lo menos la decencia de responder, te ordeno que escupas todo ahora, imbécil. —Exigió en un tono severo, lo estaba sacándolo de sus casillas con solo obligarlo a usar un molesto traje negro.

—¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy? —Inquirió el moreno extrañado. Esté vistiendo un elegante traje gris.

—¿Jueves? —Alzó una ceja, mirándolo interrogante.

El moreno, de nombre Nishiki Ryouma, suspiró rendido. Siendo aquel día _14 de febrero_, si bien era un día poco significativo para algunas personas -solteras-, para el resto de personas enamoradas, era fecha eventual para hacer una celebración, preparar algo especial para el ser amado. Las chicas por lo general les regalan chocolates a las personas que les gustan, y ellos tienen la oportunidad de devolverles el favor de en_ El día blanco_.

Nuestra pareja presente, disfrutando de la espera por su gloriosa velada, estaban cumpliendo un par de meses de -como lo llama Zanark- _estar en algo_, gracias a esto, el moreno pensó que sería una maravillosa idea el llevarlo a un lugar especial, en este caso, lo invito a una cita en un restaurante de buena clase.

— ¿Sabes lo que es _San Valentín_? —Preguntó con una leve esperanza de aun poder recibir algún chocolate por parte de su pareja.

— ¿Qué? ¿San calcetín? —Respondió incrédulo, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

Se pegó la mano a la frente, decepcionado.—Es San Valentín. En otras palabras, el día de los enamorados. Ya sabes, cuando las chicas cocinan chocolates y… ¿nunca has escuchado de ello? —Se interrumpió al notar como el rostro de su pareja de llenaba de confusión. — ¿En el futuro no celebraban eso?

—No lo recuerdo. —Bajó la mirada en un tono serio con la mirada perdida en el mantel rojo de la mesa que se encontraba a unos centímetros cerca suyo.— No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, y mi adolescencia la tengo borrosa, los últimos años… tu sabes, me mantuve encerrado en la celda de El Dorado.

El oji rubí le incomodaba hablar de su pasado, sus padres estuvieron _ausentes_ en su infancia y prácticamente se crio solo, omitiendo el acto que lo llevo al encarcelamiento, el resto de años se la mantuvo dentro de aquellas rejas fueron una tortura, hasta el día que logro su libertad de prófugo.

—Zanark… —Balbuceo el moreno, paso su mano por encima del dorso de la mano contaría ubicada en la rodilla del mismo, y al atraer la atención de su pareja, era demasiado tarde antes de que se percatara de la abalanza que realizo el moreno sobre su persona, aplastándolo sobre el sofá mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo. — ¡POBRESILLO MI ZANARK!

—Espe-… ¡Idiota, quítate de encima! ¡Molestas! —Gritaba el de trenzas empujándolo en un patético intento de zafarse de los brazos contrarios. Llegando al punto de jalar su cola del cabello.— ¡NO TE PEGUES TANTO A MI, IMBECIL!

— ¡NO SUFRAS MAS ZANARK MIO, TU HOMBRE ESTA AQUÍ PARA SACARTE DEL DOLOR!

— ¡NO ME JODAS, NISHIKI ESTUPIDO!

— ¡ZANAAAARK!

—Disculpen… ¿caballeros? —Irrumpió una tercera voz, proveniente de un camarero algo asustado por los gritos. Ambos se giraron para presenciar todas las miradas clavadas sobre ellos. El mesero se aclaró la voz para hablar.— Su mesa esta lista.

Los _caballeros_ se avecinaron a su mesa, decorada con un mantel rojo y un par de velas encima, con todos los cubiertos ubicados a los lados del blanquecino plato y a un lado dos finas copas rellenas de un líquido oscuro que seguramente era vino. La mesa estaba situada en una pared con una gran ventana con vista al exterior, con la intención de poder presenciar las luces de la ciudad. Las miradas a su alrededor no se despegaban hasta el punto que las seguían incluso al sentarse en su mesa, incomodando a la pareja.

—Me sermoneabas tanto por llamar la atención y a fin de cuentas tú fuiste el causante del alboroto. —Reprendió el de trenzas tomando el menú frente a si.

—Ya estamos aquí, no te quejes tanto y disfruta tu comida, puedes pedir todo lo que quieras. —informó sonriendo mientras examinaba los diferentes platillos.

—¿Les tomo la orden, caballeros?—Habló un camarero sosteniendo una pequeña libreta.

—Si yo desearía esta _Ensalada Rusa._ —Comentó el moreno y el mesero apuntó— ¿Tu que pedirás, amor mío?

—Yo quiero… —Le mostró su carta al mesero y señalo, tomando una bocada de aire —Esto, esto, esto, esto, y esto también, esto... Oh, también tráigame de esto. Eso es todo, y que sea rápido.

El mesero apunto con rapidez, intimidado por la mirada de su cliente, y salió disparado para adentrarse a la cocina— ¡En un momento traigo su orden!

Zanark suspiró, apoyando su codo en la mesa, sosteniendo su mentón y mirando al moreno con algo de aburrimiento— Muero de hambre…

—Yo tengo hambre de ti~ —Ronroneó el contario acariciando la mano de su pareja encima de la mesa, y al mismo tiempo rozando la pierna contrario con la propia.

Esté se enrojeció y apartó la mirada de un solo giro, lo que él no sabía era que internamente su pareja estaba sollozando.

"_Esta velada se llevara el dinero para la universidad…"_ pensaba.

…

Prontamente de degustar toda los platillos servido, el de trenzas tomó una de las servilletas y se limpió la boca con elegancia.— Vaya… estuvo muy deliciosa la comida, esta vez te luciste.

—Pues…—Renunció a sus cubiertos encima de la mesa y posa una mano encima de la de su pareja que descansaba encima de la mesa.— Creo que tu cocinas mucho mejor.

La vergüenza lo inundo, odiaba esos momentos en los que el moreno lo mimaba demasiado con sus halagos y/o coqueteos, era sofocante estar soportando esos cambios de carácter por simples palabras que de alguna forma lo afectaban emocionalmente.

Entretanto, mirando esa reacción, el moreno lloriqueo para sus adentros. La idea de aquella velada era pasar tiempo junto de una forma más romántica, no obstante, como era de esperarse, su pareja no cedería a tratarlo con cariño, porque su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría.

—Su cuenta, señor. —Reveló un mesero sacándolo de sus pensamientos, dejándole una pequeña cubierta de cuero marrón sobre la mesa. — ¿Los caballeros desearan algún postre?

—Veamos…—Gracias al acto de desviamiento de miradas proveniente del de trenzas, esté no pudo notar la reacción sorpresiva del moreno, al ver la cantidad de ceros acumulados en el recibo, casi podía ver su alma abandonar su cuerpo, por poco y se desmayaría. Al notar como su pareja le lanzaba una mirada de reojo, cambio su semblante a uno amoroso mientras tomaba el menú de postres, olvidándose por completo de los gatos que haría.— Y dime amor, ¿Vas a querer algún postre? ¡Oh, mira! ¡Hay una oferta especial de San Valentín de una malteada de chocolate y…!

—Odio el chocolate.

—Entonces nada de postres, gracias. —Le sonrío al mesero entregándole la cubierta con el dinero, para luego verlo desvanecerse entre las demás mesas.

Retirados los platos de la mesa, el moreno estiro los brazos sobre la mesa, pegando su frente contra está, en tanto Zanark se limitaba a admirar la vista de la ventana, casi mirando su propio reflejo. Podían escucharse las charlas animadas del resto de mesas, sin embargo, en la propia lo que más predominaba era el silencio.

"_Esta cita es un completo desastre"_ se auto-lastimó con sus pensamientos el mediocampista casi dejando que algunas lágrimas mojaran la mesa.

—Ah, casi lo olvidaba —intervino el ojí rubí, y su pareja al levantar la vista se percató del objeto que salía del objeto que expulsaba de su bolsillo.—Meia me obligo a acompañarla a comprar unos chocolates para su '_corazoncito'_._ —_Momentáneamente hizo una expresión de asco, pero de inmediato la sangre subió llegando a las mejillas antes de que prosiguiera relatando con la boca levemente temblorosa— Entonces ella… insistió en que te comprara esto… ¡No fue idea mía para que te quede claro!

Estaba atonito, esa pequeña bolsita de chocolates envuelta en una bolsa decorada y adornada por una un lazo rosa, un detalle muy femenino no podía negarlo. Pese a eso, no le importaba de donde los obtuvo o que quizás lo hubieran obligado a comprarlo, lo que lo hacia inmensamente rebosante de felicidad era el echo que de todas las personas que él pudiera elegir, le habia entregado este pequeño objeto a él. Ese diminuto gesto lo coutivó.

—Zanark… vámonos.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde…? ¡Qué-! ¡Espera! —Sin siquiera terminar de reclamar, este ya estaba siendo arrastrado fuera del restaurante, adentrándose en el ascensor, subiendo hasta el último piso del hotel.

…

La danza del infierno había empezado. A pasos torpes se adentraron en la oscura habitación sin acortar el húmedo beso que manifestaban, ni tiempo para prender las luces les alcanzo ya que las manos del moreno se ocupaban de agarrar con firmeza la espalda y caderas de su pareja, y en cambio esté se restaba a el intento de calmar las cosas tratando de pausar los apasionados actos de su bestial pareja.

Nishiki lo había apresado contra una pared, desistiendo un poco la fuerza con la que presionaban sus labios. —O-Oye… idiota…—Refutó entre besos, pero la juguetona lengua de su pareja se lo impidió nuevamente, intensificando el beso.

Las caricias lo torturaban, su cuerpo se estremecia a cada tacto veloz con el que tocaba su cuerpo, era simplemente inútil resistirse, no obstante, la insistencia y brusquedad con la que atacaba su boca lo averginzaba por sobremanera, la falta de oxigeno mas de una vez se presento. Necesitaba aire, con mucha urgencia.

Antes de salir del trance producido por la vergüenza que lo atomentaba, el moreno ya se encontraba con el pecho al descubierto, y a continuación, su saco y camisa (no vestia una corbata) se unian a ese resto de ropa desaparecida. El peso del otro cuerpo lo obligaba a retroceder, mientras el otro avanzaba, adentrándose los dos en el baño, aunque esta vez Zanark logro alcanzar detonante que prendía la iluminación.

Sentia todo su cuerpo bastante caliente, aun teniendo el pecho desnudo, y sabía que su pareja también estaba consciente de esto. Fue descansado contra la lujosa bañera vacía, un empujón más y ambos caerían dentro de esta, que de apoyo tenían sus piernas entrelazadas, lo que era un problema ya que ambos pantalones estaban desabrochados, con ambos miembros rozándose, obligándolo a soltar más de un gruñido. De improviso sintió su cuerpo más húmedo, solo que esta vez era exteriormente. Las gotas de la ducha comenzaron a caer por ambos torsos despojados, empapando sus cuerpos incluyendo sus pantalones. El beso dio su fin y con este la batalla de lenguas, que dio como resultado un hilo de saliva colgante entre amabas bocas. Abriendo sus parpados lentamente, lo primero que estos percibieron fue el rostro de su pareja a pocos centímetros de sí. Trato de apartar la mirada como era costumbre, pero las manos de su pareja que lo sostenían firmemente de las mejillas se lo impedían. Miró fijamente al ser frente suyo y no pudo evitar contemplarlo, no se había reparado a observar que Nishiki se deshizo de su cola, ni tampoco que el mismo no tenía sus trenzas, simplemente se perdió en los ojos del otro.

Los segundos eran eternos manteniendo la conexión visual, cada uno vislumbraba el rostro del otro siendo enjuagado por el agua que corría por la ducha. Las mejillas de Zanark se encendieron al mirar la mirada lujuriosa que lo inspeccionaba, y de un momento a otro, las manos de su pareja bajaron hasta sus caderas, sosteniéndolas sólidamente, mientras tanto la boca de esté se abalanzaba sobre su cuello para lamerlo con descaro como si se tratase de una paleta.

—Ni-Nishiki… detente… —Suspiraba agitado Zanark con los ojos entrecerrados. Cada lamida lo estremecía, teniendo a esa juguetona lengua que se llevó uno de sus pezones para mordisquearlo y succionarlo, produciendo que soltara varios sonoros gemidos.

Su mente le exigía que lo detuviera, pero su mente era nublada por el calor que lo recorría, acompañado con el inicio de un dolor en sus pantalones. Con el simple tacto sobre el agua, ocasionaba que el cuerpo del Zanark anhelara por más. Exigiéndole por más, rodeo su cuello con los brazos, evitando que se separara.

El moreno se le adelantó, consiguiendo algo de distancia para mirarlo con ojos llenos de deseo. —Zanark… se solo mío.

…

¿Cómo se le definiría al aroma? Era un olor _tranquilo_, no se definiría como delicioso o dulce, más bien era un aroma suave, calmado, que a la vez te daba esa sensación de placer en el cuerpo. Eso era lo que sentía al ser acostado suevamente sobre la cama. La boca de Nishiki -el cual estaba encima de él- se había pegado con la propia casi como imán, la cercanía de ambos hacia que las fosas nasales del oji rubí se inundaran de su olor sereno y aliviador.

Inundado por la calma, no se percató del momento en que su ropa interior descendió hasta caer al suelo, acompañada de la ropa interior de su pareja. Al posar su vista en la zona inferior de su acompañante, aparto la mirada. "_Maldición… es enorme"_ pensó avergonzado. Las manos de moreno delinearon su cuerpo suavemente hasta llegar a sus muslos y acariciarlos la tersa piel, por otra parte, sus manos habían tomado posición por detrás de la cabeza del moreno, empujándola más hacia sí, él tampoco quería que la lucha de lenguas cesara, menos aún, encontrarse de nuevo con esa mirada que lo avergonzaba tanto. La lengua viscosa de su pareja viajo por el interior de su cavidad bucal, y cuando decidió contraatacar, está abandonó su boca y se apresuró a absorber uno de sus pezones, entre tanto su otra mano se encargaba de pellizcar el otro pezón.

Para sorpresa de Zanark, esta última dejo de presionar su pezón y bajo rápidamente a su zona inferior, agarrando de manera atrevida su miembro, ocasionando que este ahogara un gemido. Sin embargo, al tenerlo preso en su mano, emprendió a moverlo con movimientos lento y suaves, aumentando el ritmo. Sus largos dedos recorrían la longitud de su hombría, intercalando suaves caricias con movimientos frenéticos y giros inesperados.

Jadeante con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, jalando con fiereza las sabanas, torturado por los espasmos. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, ambas. Muy en el fondo, Zanark lo disfrutaba plenamente, y su pareja era consciente de esto, solo con que sus oídos escucharan la bella música que le otorgaba los gemidos del que gritaba. Si no fuera por la oscuridad de la habitación, el moreno —que aún se encontraba mordisqueando su pezón—hubiera deseado presenciar su rostro gimiendo.

Subiendo su cabeza hasta hacer que su boca estuviera a centímetros de la oreja contraria, el moreno susurró: — Te amo, Zanark.

— ¡Ahh…! ¡Nishiki…!—Chilló arqueando la espalda, viniéndose en la mano de su pareja.

Presiono sus parpados en el momento en que se dejaba llevar, dejando descansar una parte de su rostro sobre la almohada, en lo que recuperaba su respiración. Paulatinamente, sus piernas fueron separadas por su pareja, volvieron a dirigir sus rostros uno contra otro y acercarlos para besarse de forma fogosa.

Aquel beso solo duro unos segundos, desistiendo a ambas bocas de continuar.

—Zanark…—Paso la yema de sus dedos suavemente por su rostro acariciándolo, tomando una leve distancia para mirarle— Si quieres que nos detengamos aquí yo…

—Pareces una virgen dudando. —Sonrío burlón ante su broma.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por la vergüenza mientras se aproximaba a reclamar la razón de su cruel broma— ¡Yo solo intento no hacerte da-!

—Demonios. ¡Cállate y bésame, animal! —En un movimiento veloz, poso una mano sobre la nuca del moreno y lo atrajo hacia sí, uniendo su labios en un beso nuevo.

Ese acto fue el paso de entrada para adentrarse. Abandonando el miembro de su pareja, aun con pegajoso liquido sobre su mano, un delgado dedo entro en su interior, sacándole un grito ahogado por la sorpresa del dolor. Era notorio que estaba siendo su primera vez con un hombre.

—Zanark… tranquilízate, lo hare despacio. —Con los movimientos más lentos que podía elaborar, el dedo fue preparando la entrada que los uniría en tan solo unos instantes. Un segundo dedo abordo, sacándole más gemidos, acompañados por una lágrimas. — Confía en mí.

—Es-Estoy calmado… idio-… ¡Ah!

Al paso del tiempo, un nuevo dedo se hizo presente encargándose de lubricar apropiadamente. Zanark, quien abrazaba con fuerza a su pareja, apretaba sus dientes soportando el dolor de ahora 3 dígitos dentro de él. Al cabo de unos minutos, el dolor fue bajando, al igual que la intensidad de sus uñas rasguñando la espalda del otro.

Deponiendo sus dedos del interior, se atrevió a usar su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de su pareja con algo de timidez. — ¿Li-Listo?

Al notar aquel miedo de lastimarlo, no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa para sus adentros. Como respuesta, no pudo evitar besarlo suavemente, nada brusco o fogoso, más bien un beso tierno. El mensaje fue captado a la perfección, de una sola estocada se introdujo en esa pequeña cavidad. La sensación que tuvo fue inexplicable, sentía su miembro siendo abrazado con fuerza y se generaron en él unas ganas terribles de embestir contra aquél agujero con fiereza. Había estado con mujeres antes, pero nunca había sentido una sensación tan placentera como la que le originaba el cuerpo de Zanark.

Por otro lado, Zanark también mantuvo otras relaciones antes, acostándose con una que otra mujer, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en el dolor que sentían estas en su primera vez, y pudo comprobar, desde ese punto de vista, que tan doloroso que sufrían las mujeres, dejando como prueba varias lágrimas que escapaban de sus mejillas

Cegado por el placer del cuerpo contrario, no se percató de las condiciones en las que se encontraba su pareja— Zanark, el dolor pasara, no me moveré. —Unió sus labios nuevamente, adentrando todo su miembro hasta el fondo lentamente. Decidió esperar a que su pareja se acostumbrara a él. El contacto de sus labios fue permanente, apaciguando al de ojos rubí que comenzaba a abandonar el dolor.

Al separarse encontrando sus ojos reiteradamente, casi como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, Zanark asintió. Mientras un chapoteo se vio en la entrada del otro, se principió a moverse con movimientos lentos, sosteniendo las caderas de su pareja, a lo que este gemía sonoramente, pero esta vez gracias al placer que lo inundaba. El suave vaivén se dio por iniciado. A lo largo de las estocadas, su miembro salía y volvía a ser empujada, saliendo casi por completo permitiéndose volver a adentrarse en aquel orificio. Una de las manos de Zanark abrazó el cuerpo de su pareja aferrándose, mientras que la otra era juntada con la de su pareja, entrelazando los dedos.

—Ni-Nishiki… ¡Ah! Es-Esto… ¡Ah! —Las palabras no podían profundizarse por la excitación que lo impedía.

La lujuria al escucharlo era muy deleitable, parecía como si los sonidos de su pareja que salían por su boca eran como un pase para adentrarse, completamente apropósito. Sus mejillas de ambos adquirieron un color rojizo por el calor que se sentía en ambos cuerpos.

—Zanark…—El interior de su pareja se estaba contrayendo, en tanto las estocadas se volvían más profundas. Varios gruñidos fueron pronunciados inevitablemente. — DÍ mi nombre…

—Ma-Maldito, como si pudiera… —Sosteniéndose de la espalda del otro, entre jadeos se inclinó levemente, acercando su rostro a la oreja contraria para pronunciar una corta palabra en un murmullo. —_Ryouma…_

El moreno se sorprendió, no se esperaba que el otro aceptara sin quejarse demasiado, pero no tardó en mostrar una sonrisa. Ante esto, no pudo evitar aumentar el ritmo, haciendo que su pareja gimiera y se contrajera por el placer con más fuerza.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando en constancia y velocidad hasta que el dolor que antes sentía Zanark fue quedando muy atrás siendo remplazado por una sensación de éxtasis. Las profundas estocadas lo volvió loco. Gemidos sonoros se hacía más prolongados, lo que significaba que el placer aumentaba más. Sin necesidad de mencionarlo, el pasivo levanto sus caderas, enrollando sus piernas en la cadera del otro, facilitando la penetración, incluso volviéndola más placentera. Ambos lo disfrutaban al máximo.

Ahora las embestidas se volvían salvajes, empujando con mayor fuerza y rigor, al punto que los volvía locos. El interior de Zanark era tan estrecho, sus paredes se contraían volviendo aquella cavidad un lugar excesivamente apretado; y eso no quitaba el hecho de que la respuesta que le daba el cuerpo de este lo excitaba por sobremanera. Los gemidos audibles de uno y los suaves del otro invadían la habitación.

La traviesa y libre mano del menor recorrió su cuerpo, apresando sus glúteos para aumentar la intensidad, para a continuación tomar a posición el miembro erecto y expuesto, masturbándolo una vez más, en este caso velozmente, casi al mismo ritmo de las embestidas. El vaivén se hacía cada vez más rápido, memorizándose exactamente los lugares sensibles que lo hacían gritar más. Torturado la adrenalina que sentía, era señal de que el final del espectáculo llegaba a su fin.

—Za-Zanark… vengámonos juntos. —Rogo presionando con fuerza sus dientes, reprimiéndose los gruñidos. Se acercó a la oreja del otro y susurro: — _Te amo…_

Ese fue el detonante sensitivo. — ¡Ryouma…!

Gimieron sonoramente al unísono. Tocaron el nirvana, el cielo, el clímax, como quieran llamarlo, pero lo echo estaba, juntos no tuvieron sexo, _hicieron el amor_, y la prueba de esto no fue la conexión carnal, sino sus corazones unidos, eran _uno_. El cuerpo exacto del moreno callo sobre el pecho del otro saliendo de su interior. Amabas respiraciones eran agitadas, sus pechos subían y bajaban agitados. En tanto equilibraron su respiración, Nishiki se quitó de encima recostándose sobre la cama, tomando una de las sabanas para cubrirse antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo con los cuerpos desnudos expuestos.

— ¿Se sintió bien, amor~? —preguntó recostándose de lado para acariciarle la mejilla, apoyando un codo contra la cama.

—Cállate, Nishiki. —Ordenó apartando su mano.

—¿Por qué me llamas así? ¡Antes dijiste mi nombre!

—Antes es antes, ahora solo duérmete. —sentencio dándole la espalda.

Nishiki suspiro mientras se acotaba mirando al techo con los brazos sobre la nuca. Era inevitable que su pareja cambiara solo haciendo este acto, él era orgulloso, y eso amaba de él, porque todo de él amaba. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le sacara sus verdaderos sentimientos al exterior.

—Hey…

—¿Mh? —Giro su cabeza para observar al que lo llamo, esté continuaba de espaldas.

—…—

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas en un hilito, inaudibles casi, pero suficientemente claras para el moreno. No hacía falta decir nada, solo rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de su pareja, apegándolo a su pecho, mientras dejaba un beso en su nuca mirando con una risita su roja oreja— Feliz San Valentín, Zanark.

Porque nunca había sido tan inmensamente feliz, esta fue una noche mágica que nunca olvidaría. Por esas palabras que quedaron marcadas en su mente y corazón eternamente:

_«Yo también te amo.»_

…

Las cortinas de la ventana permanecieron abiertas toda la noche, y gracias a esto, la iluminación fastidio los ojos aun cerrados de nuestro protagonista. Fatigosamente, entreabrió los ojos después de volverse a cubrir con las sabanas. Se sentía pesado, por lo que intento hacer memoria de lo que sucedió la noche pasada.

Las imágenes de su 'aventura nocturna' lo regaron, ruborizando su rostro por sobremanera. Cubriéndose con una almohada, espero que el calor bajara, parecía una niñita estúpida. Al recobrar su color, entro en razón, se fijó de la situación en la que se encontraba. En una gran habitación de hotel, pegajoso y desnudo, pero para rematar, _solo_.

—Maldito idiota, ¿Dónde estás? —Mascullo enfadado, no imagino que despertaría en un lugar solitario.

Alejo la sabana de su cuerpo y se incorporó de la cama rápidamente tocando el suelo. Todo en un momento, sus piernas fallaron gracias al peso que sintió en sus caderas, ocasionando que cayera al suelo inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Con la fuerza que tenía, intento levantarse de la cama y sentarse nuevamente, sobándose la espalda.

No entendía la razón por la cual su cuerpo estaba tana adolorido, sus caderas le temblaban solo con ponerse de pie, e inmediatamente intento hacerlo otra vez. Esta vez, un líquido blanquecino comenzó a caer entre sus piernas, no era necesario mencionarlo para saber que era. Busco rápidamente algo con que limpiarse, y para su sorpresa, encontró una nota con su nombre sobre la mesita de al lado.

«_Querido Zanark_.

_Cuando leas esta carta, significara que ya despertaste de tu largo y dulce sueño, te veías tan adorable que no me atrevía a despertarte. Sé que probablemente te preguntaras porque no estoy para recibirte, ya hablaremos luego. La noche que pasamos fue la mejor en mi vida, solo quiero que sepas eso. Recuérdalo bien, amor._

_De tu inocente amante, Ryouma._»

—Nishiki Ryouma…—Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al terminar de leer, no precisamente de felicidad, se trataba de una siniestra, acompañada por aura negra que lo cubría creciendo más. —…date por muerto.

Y a unas cuantas calles del lujoso hotel, el nombrado tragó saliva, sudando frio, por lo que lo depararía en el futuro.

…

El mes transcurrió rápidamente, para la suerte del moreno, su pareja no intento asesinarlo _demasiado_, discutieron un poco, y a lo largo del tiempo las cosas se calmaron, sin ningún herido. Las llamadas diarias se volvieron un hábito, y una que otra vez, las citas sencillas se convirtieron en una costumbre semanal. El único castigo que recibió por el abandono en el hotel, fue no repetir el final de aquella noche.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de este tiempo, comenzó un comportamiento extraño en uno de estos después del incidente.

—¡Beta-chan! —Un peli morada sonriente de nombre 'Meia' corrió con el balón a gran velocidad sobre el campo de futbol. —¡Aquí va!

Con mucha habilidad y perspicacia la de ojos violetas lo recibió sin falla, pasando el medio campo hasta llegar al área del otro equipo. Con el tiempo la mujer mejoro mucho sus movimientos. Nuestro protagonista no permitiría que un grupo de chicas le ganara, menos estando en posición de defensa.

—¡Ven aquí, Zanark! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes! —Ordenó cambiando su dulce personalidad radicalmente por una sombría.

—¡Veras lo que…! —Corriendo a gran velocidad, casi a unos centímetros de su rival, se desvió del camino, saliendo del campo inesperadamente dirigiéndose a los baños para expulsar su malestar en el lugar adecuado.

El juego se detuvo, y al notar su ausencia por tanto rato, el partido de futbol se dio por terminado.

—Bastardo… esto ha pasado toda la semana, ¿porque el estúpido ese no ha parado de vomitar ni una sola vez desde hace semanas? —Farfulló enfadado un peli plateado, caminando en dirección a la salida. —Me largo de aquí.

—Exacto, mejor lárgate. —Le mostro su lengua la oji violeta.

Gamma bufó y desapareció por la puerta.

—Deberían demostrarse su amor el uno al otro, como yo y Gillis— Comento su amiga con rostro risueña ignorando la fulminación que recibió como respuesta.— ¡Oh! ¡Voy tarde a nuestra cita! Nos vemos mañana, Beta-chan~.

La oji violeta suspiro adentrándose al vestidor femenino, que estaba justo dentro del baño de mujeres, al lado del de sexo contrario. Adentrándose en este, pudo escuchar unos quejidos dentro del baño de hombres. Se escondió detrás de la pared que distanciaba ambos baños, al notar como alguien salía.

—Maldita sea… desde ese tal 'San Valentín' que estoy así, seguro en aquel restaurante con el imbécil de Nishiki comí algo muy raro. Después lo matare. —Escupió sus palabras mientras se acercaba al lavadero para limpiar su boca— Mi estómago se siente tan raro…

Notando como esté salía de las instalaciones, la mujer escondida arqueo una ceja algo extrañada mirando como el otro se alejaba— ¿San Valentín dijo? ¿Podría ser que él…?

* * *

_**¿Beta habra descubierto algo? ¿Porque el malestar de Zanark? ¿Gamma dejara de usar gel? ¿Porque hago preguntas estúpidas?**_

_**Lo ultimo puedo responderlo ._. xDDD ¿Do you like my penis? ewe okno ¡JAJAAA! ¿Muy impresionante para ser mi primer lemmon no? xd mucha practica ._. (?) nah, la verdad estuve leyendo varios fic para inspirarme, busque mil canciones pero nada, lo unico que hacia era escuchar rock a lo hard, pero esa musica sera usada proximamente (?) 1313 LOL**_

_**Buaano, ¿vieron que con mucho reviews traje el review a tiempo? Cumplo lo que digo u.u nah, solo que como ya dije, no me inspire mucho :$ ahora, si quieren darme alguna sugerencia, quieren hacerme preguntas, preguntarme alguna duda (porque se que algunos ni han visto el anime pero igual leyeron esto) me pueden dejar un review CON SU CUENTA de FF o en el caso que no tengas, o te creas una o me agregas a FB e_e xD mi fuckbuck esta en mi perfil ahi buscan, siempre estoy ahi, podria dar adelantirijillos B: Ya me canse de escribir, eso significa que me ha llegado la hora :c**_

_**Canción del dia: Candy - Robbie Williams (muuuy homosexual, pero me gustaba xD)**_

_**Pay pay~ eué/**_

_**Review si estas contra o a favor del trafico de pokemones *-* (?)**_


End file.
